More than you know
by SaphhirreMoon
Summary: Thorin and bilbo are both in love with each other and think the other hates him. I suck at summaries! Thorin/Bilbo and eventual MPREG! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So this my very first fanfic EVER! So please be nice ****. And if you don't like it then you are in the wrong section. I ship Thilbo and this will be and eventual mpreg! **

**Hopr you enjoy!**

A hobbit. Of all things a hobbit is distracting him. Thorin was completely at a loss as to why a creature like this was the reason why he couldn't concentrate on a word that Dwalin was saying. The Halfling was sitting close to the fire and talking quietly with his nephews. This should not have been significant to him but the light blush on the hobbits cheeks from Fili and Kili's teasing was enticing. Very much so. Ever since Bilbo Baggins had saved his life he had seen him in a whole new light. The Halfling was adorable and innocently seductive. And it was Thorins undoing.

"Thorin, is everything alright?" Dwalin had stopped his rambling about the map and noticed he did not have the kings attention.

"What, oh yes I am fine." Looking away from the hobbit, trying not to make it obvious he was staring. It didn't work. Dwalin saw it and just smirked at him.

"Are you going to court him?" Dwalin asked still smirking.

Thorin looked back at the hobbit laughing with the rest of the company. "He does not return my feelings." He said and looked away, suddenly feeling dread spread through his chest. He could not see how Bilbo would ever return his feelings. Especially after the way Thorin had treated him throughout the quest so far.

"Do you know that for certain? Have you told him?" Thorin shook his head "then you do not know for sure."

Did Thorin dare to hope…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2! Hope I gave you what you wanted. If anyone has any ideas or wants to beta test for me! And thank you so much to all who followed, favorites, and reviewed! It helps me a lot and I'm not going to lie make me feel special! And I'm sorry this took so long, I was busy, had writers block and feeling a bit lazy! Sorry! Enjoy! **

Dwalin said this would be simple. No problems. He would just walk up to him, say 'I love you' and everything would be fine… but no. Everything is not fine, it's quite the opposite! Sure walking up to him was easy enough but then right when he was going to tell him, his nephews had to call Bilbo over to help them with the pony's (for some unknown reason)! So now stands a slightly annoyed and crestfallen Thorin , Thinking he will never get his chance.

"Don't worry laddie you'll get another chance to tell him how you feel" Thorin turned around surprised to see Balin and with a smirk on his face.

"It doesn't feel that way" he said with a heavy sigh as he walked over to a bolder just outside of camp.

"Uncle we know what you were about to do" he turned to see his nephews grinning madly at him.

"Then why did you stop me?" annoyed even more now.

"Because Bilbo needs to be romanced, showed that you really care about him" said Fili.

"Yeah just saying 'I love you' will put him on the spot and make him nervous and possibly faint again" Kili giggled.

"Romance him? How do I do that?" looking at his nephews like they were dumb.

"You know say sweet words, take him on walks, gentle touching that sort of thing" Kili smirking at him.

"We know you're not very good with the whole affection thing, but Bilbo is worth it and we don't want to see him hurt-"

"So you have to try your hardest!" Finished Fili with a stern look.

"I will think on what you both have said,….thank you for your input" and with that they turned away with sniles on their faces, leaving their uncle to his thoughts.

**Alright so I'm thinking of putting a little Fili/Kili action in here, because come on they are hard to resist! So tell me what you like and what you don't. Please review, it helps a lot! Update soon ;)**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry this is taking so long but I am waiting for the new Dragon talk to type program. It should be in the mail within the next few days! Please hope it comes tomorrow! Once it does I will update I totally promise! But until then I will leave you with a little sneak peak ;)**

Thorin's heart was beating loudly in his ears, he feel Bilbo's breath on his face. He was only inches apart from tasting those pink supple lips he's been dying to try, longer than he can admit. Finally Thorin closes in to kiss his hobbit…

**I know it's not much and I left you hanging ha ha but I will have more very soon. Stay with me ;)**


End file.
